Modern specifications for gasoline typically place limits on aromatic content for finished gasoline. For Euro IV and V grades, the limit on aromatics is 35% max. This limitation restricts the amount of reformate that can be blended into gasoline. Since refineries typically produce 1.5 to 2.5 times as much naphtha in the C7+ range as there is in the C5-C6 range, there is typically too much reformate relative to isomerate to simply blend these two materials to make finished gasoline. As a result, a refiner must include other components, either sourced externally or produced in additional units within the refinery. Refinery configurations and operations could be simplified if improved processes were available which would allow gasoline to be blended directly from isomerate and reformate. This is especially true in the case of hydrocracking based refineries focused on high distillate yields.